User talk:Camilo Flores
__TOC__ ---- First :P Mr. Ferrari (talk) 07:12, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Cleanup Thanks for the cleanup on Vigero :P Mr. Ferrari (talk) 07:12, February 15, 2016 (UTC) C'mon Man C'mon man. Quit the mood. Why are you being like this? I've already apologised for what I've done, but now it appears you're falsely accusing me of saying you're 'too dumb to edit these things' or 'this place where my mood is almost ruined". If you don't like me here, I'll just go. Just ask rather than continuously hint. I don't want you to go because you're normally a nice, funny guy, but now you seem to hate me and not even want to chat. You feel like you're '' the problem, but you're not man. If you want me to go, just say it to my face man. Tgese edir summaries aren't doing any good especially when I apologised. You know I have a condition, i get mad over things but it's not my fault. I can't help that. I had a good night last night but now I feel my condition is getting in the way. Cheer up lad. Everyone likes you around here, you bloody good guy. Chin up, man. I love you. Monk Talk 07:33, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :Fine. Ignore me. Ignore everyone. I'm resigning, Cya Monk Talk 08:50, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :Shit dude. Cam, please listen to him, he makes a good point, and you ignoring anything brought up by Monk is making him feel bad, I can tell. Talk to him man. You know he can't help getting angry and forgetting things. I thought, you been a good friend of his, that you would realise and be there for him. You two have got to stop falling out. Cam, stop worrying over every little, tiny mistake you make. Mr. Ferrari (talk) ::I'm staying, but "I'm like a truck rigged with explosives". If I get ignored again simply because they cannot face me, I'm out. Monk Talk 15:24, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :::As I said, I ain't leaving. No one needs to leave, you don't need to consider it. Join chat, I'll explain what happened to me. Monk Talk 15:33, February 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::I hope you are not considering again to leave this wiki, you are a great Admin, some mistakes are nothing, guess you're the only one? Nope, don't worry, man. Look, calm down man. Monk has a condition, he gets angry at me too... I'm not kidding. You know what I do? I understand his situation, people need to stop and think about it, it's not his fault. General9913 Talk 20:55, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Chat Dude, please join chat. Please. :) Monk Talk 00:31, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Editing protected articles Hello Camilo, could you please unprotect the "GTA Wiki:Multiple accounts" and "GTA Wiki:Vandalism" pages for a short while? I wish to make a minor change to both of them. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 05:48, February 22, 2016 (UTC) All right, I am done. You may re-protect the pages. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 06:03, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. As you know, I am very particular about spelling & grammar. It is just as well, since I intend to study to be a lawyer, which requires a good English knowledge, in addition to legal jargon (in case you do not know, "jargon" refers to words and terms used almost exclusively in a particular profession or field). :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 06:17, February 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you once again. For some reason this discussion reminds me of Gerard Boyers, the founder of this wiki, who is also involved with the legal system (he is a police officer), and who, from reading his messages, has a similar mannerism to me. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 06:34, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Resignation This is getting ridiculous now, you're making a huge mistake. OVER ONE TINY FUCKING MISTAKE. If you were sensible you would stay here like you promised. Monk Talk 07:51, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :Monk, please calm down. There is no need to get so agitated over this. Also, unless I am mistaken, Camilo, like me, does not particularly like bad language (though I believe that he may not be as particular as I am), so I kindly suggest that you do not swear on his Talk page. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 08:32, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm so sorry guys. I just get so wound up. Please, Cam, stay, you're doing an excellent job and you're like a brother to me. Remember? We're best friends, right? Do you really want to lose your only best friend? You work so hard, don't throw that away now because of a mistake. We all mistakes, we eventually pick up and learn from them. It wasn't even a mistake, it was me being a tight arse and hogging all the pages. I promise I wont do that again, but I want you to promise you will stay. You really don't need to leave. Next time you see me in chat, please join, I really enjoy your company :) Monk Talk 15:17, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Regarding your intent to leave the GTA Wiki Hello Camilo, I have read your edit summary on the Community Noticeboard, and I see that you are thinking of leaving the GTA Wiki again. Might I ask why you are thinking of leaving this time? Also, as before, I strongly suggest that you stay, as you are a good Administrator here. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 07:47, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :He's leaving because of one similar mistake made 3 times when splitting pages - it's nothing. But he won't listen to me. I thought I was his friend, friends don't ignore you and run away, they be by your side. Thie is ridiculous. Monk Talk 07:51, February 22, 2016 (UTC) File replacement error Hello Camilo, could you please delete this flag image? I am trying to replace it with a better quality one, but a glitch keeps occurring wherein the file uploader tells me that "the XML in the uploaded file could not be parsed". After you delete the image, I will try uploading the better quality image again. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 06:35, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :All done. Btw almost at 4K edits Cam :) Monk Talk 07:29, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hello Camilo, how are you? Can you come to Hangouts? Monk's on his phone. Thank you! =D General9913 Talk 15:11, February 24, 2016 (UTC) I'm here bud, on chat :) Let's talk pal :} Monk Talk 15:28, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Me Thanks man :D <3 Mr. Ferrari (talk) 20:29, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Template page unprotection Good day Camilo, could you please temporarily unprotect the "Screenshot" template? I wish to make a minor change to it so that all ''Grand Theft Auto titles appear italicized when used with the template. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:40, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Also, please unprotect the Media Policy page, as I wish to make some clarity improvements to it. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:28, February 25, 2016 (UTC) "Patroller" Category Hey Cam. Just noticed you still have this category. You're not a patroller anymore, and besides the category doesn't exist (see this and this). You'd better remove it xD Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 21:19, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Bike that TFG Pointed Out Hey man. Don't worry, I'll get pics of the bikes "variants" (just new accessories on each model) later, so it'll work out :) Monk Talk 11:48, February 27, 2016 (UTC) RfP Hey man. I went for Bcrat, could you vote? Monk Talk 12:17, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Bikes Hey mate. Had a busy day, but I'll test them for you :) Monk Talk 16:36, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :Of course mate. Need to get the stress off my back somehow xD Monk Talk 16:43, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Chat (...) Monk Talk 04:07, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Rhino Hunt Merely "Copy and Paste" issues. Didn't notice that xD. Thanks BTW. [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 14:50, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Re:Congrats Thank you Cam. And yeah, I do have to edit my user and talk pages. But I'm just being lazy and don't even know how to start it xD [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 01:45, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Ballot Van I proposed to merge because it doesn't have too much information to make it a different page. Just look at Burrito and Bugstars Van for example. They're all in the same page, even though having different in-game names. That's why we have variant sections. [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 20:45, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :-__- That's why we had the whole split project! We split all the pages, Monk and Wild : different in-game = different page. Simple. Please don't start this again. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 20:55, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ::We split not only because of the different name, we also have to consider the content when doing so, to avoid cluttering the wikia with tiny clone pages. AFAIK, the splitting project is only for GTA V, and the pages split so far have enough content to hold up their own page. Unlike this one, for example. [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 21:07, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :It wasn't just for GTA V...And now you're making excuses to avoid the rule...which results in a lack of consistency. We started it to make EVERYTHING consistent, and any vehicle with a different in-game name when entered should be split, there can't be any exceptions otherwise it goes against the point of the entire project. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 21:15, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Guys, calm down. It's not the time to fight over there because of a rename/move suggestion. And for the God sake, remove whatever code is used here. It looks horrendous here. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:21, March 13, 2016 (UTC)